La reina que quiero
by AnZuZu Dragneel
Summary: ¿Qué tan importante era Carly Nagisa en la vida de Jack Atlas? Muchos piensan que la chica sólo tiene suerte al conocer al Rey como al equipo más fuerte. Para Jack, Carly es la luz que le ayudo a salir del abismo, la Reina que ocupa un lugar en el corazón del Rey.


**Ladies and Gentlemen!**

**Esta es la primera vez que escribo un pequeño fic sobre Jack y Carly. Últimamente me está llamando mucho la atención está pareja, veo algunas ilustraciones en Twitter y en Pixiv, y vaya que realmente me enamoro de ellos. Son tan lindos y hermosos que me anime a escribir algo, sólo que a pesar de estar un poco corto este capítulo y tanto tiempo que me tarde en escribirlo, espero que realmente les guste. Es algo cortito y con mucho sentimiento. Me trde en buscar las palabras correctas, no es como Aki y Yusei, esto es un poco más original.**

**It's time to read!**

**It's showtime!**

* * *

**Aclaración: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Kazuki Takahashi. Yo solamente pido prestado sus personajes para poder escribir mis historias.**

* * *

¿Qué tan importante era Carly Nagisa para el Rey, Jack Atlas?

Para aquellas personas que les gusta el chisme como también a las mujeres que les gusta al duelista, dirían que no era importante para la vida del mismo. Que sólo era una chica con suerte de conocer a uno de los duelistas más fuerte y famoso del mundo, que sólo era una chica normal que se llevaba bien con los miembros del equipo más fuerte. Que solo era pura suerte y coincidencia que ella pudiera estar con ellos y poder conseguir aquella información por la que todos quisieran tener. Para alguien como el equipo 5D's, y esto mencionando que es todo el equipo, dirían que la chica es importante para Jack.

No sólo porque había veces en las que ella llegaba de visita y pasaba un rato con ellos, contando alguna nueva como ayudando en limpiar algunas cosas y ayudar a Aki a preparar algunos postres y comida para aquellos que han trabajado duro y de vez en cuando, conversar con la misma. Si no que, todos podían asegurar que Jack solía desaparecer algunas horas, algunas veces era para tomar su té en el pequeño restaurante frente a su casa y gastar todo el dinero que tenían como también era para visitar a la chica a escondidas. Cuando ella tenía mucho trabajo por realizar y no había podido visitarlos por algún tiempo.

Y eso, todos lo habían presenciado cuando veían a Jack caminando con un supuesto disfraz que llamaba la atención de muchos y bolsas de papel en sus brazos. Lo veían entrar en aquel departamento y al acercarse a la puerta indicada, sólo lo veían entrar. Sabían que en ese lugar vivía Carly como también sabían que esa puerta que abría, era la de la casa de ella. Sabían que Jack hacia las cosas por algo, sabían que su amigo aún estaba en deuda con ella por haberlo cuidado y quien aún cuando es arrogante y un poco indiferente, ella aún se mantenía a su lado. Así que cuando veían a Jack desaparecer y verlo después en la calle con esas bolsas de papel en sus brazos. Sabían que podían dar vuelta y olvidar lo que habían visto. No tenían porque hablar de más cuando sabían que este se encontraba en un buen lugar y con la chica que quiere.

Si, porque tampoco eran unos idiotas pero sabían que aquellos sentimientos que de vez en cuando quiere ocultar, salen cuando está con la chica, cuando está con Carly Nagisa. Solía preocuparse por ella, hablar únicamente con ella y pasar el tiempo con ella. Ir algún lado a comer alguna cosa deliciosa, un paseo en silencio y una noche tranquila donde había veces que Jack no regresaba a casa y se quedaba a dormir con Carly, asegurando que su casa era más cómoda que aquel ruido que suelen hacer sus compañeros hasta altas horas de la madrugada para poder buscar algunas cosas perdidas en su habitación o por escuchar el molesto ruido de la D-wheel. Claro, Carly nunca se lo había pedido pero fue una gran sorpresa la primera vez que vio a Jack entrando a su casa y verlo con aquellas bolsas. Había comprado lo que probablemente le hacía falta como de vez en cuando le preparaba algo de comida.

**-Me han ayudado a mejorar el sabor, supongo que es lo único que puedo hacer sin querer quemar la casa **-Fue lo que dijo mientras le dejaba la comida a un lado y el se iba a otra parte.

A Carly no le importaba terminar con un dolor estomacal. Le importaba más comer aquella comida que le preparaba y ver aquella sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro de Jack. Sabía que en algún momento terminaría por acostumbrarse al sabor o tal vez moriría lentamente. Alguna de las dos cosas debería pasar primero. Agradecía que Jack se quedara a su lado y leía en silencio lo que escribía, tal vez de él o de alguien más. Le ayudaba a que sus artículos fueran más llamativos y que fueran los más leídos. Le ayudaba con algunos términos que tenía duda y le explicaba mejor las cosas. Carly le agradecía inmensamente, siempre le sonreía y de vez en cuando le compensaba con un beso en las mejillas de Jack, cosa que el duelista no podia evitar y se alejaba un poco sonrojado, mientras cubría su rostro rojo y una pequeña sonrisa aparecía en su rostro.

Carly le había dicho muchas veces que lo quería y nunca dudaba en confesarle su amor. Y aunque a veces, el Rey no tenía palabras que decirle, a veces las acciones hablaban por si solas. Con tomar su mano o ayudarle de esa manera. Dormir juntos y salir a festejar como se debe.

**-Gracias por ayudarme Jack** -Carly sonreía.

**-No tienes de que agradecerme** -Hablaba Jack orgulloso.**\- Pero puedes hacerlo mejor al siguiente**

**-¡Claro que si!**

Ambos se sonreían, se sentían cómodos en uno con el otro. En silencio y observando a su alrededor. Compartiendo una vida llena de algunos regaños y sonrisas. De risas y tomados de la mano.

Si alguien le quisiera preguntar quien era la chica que ocupaba el corazón del Rey, Jack sólo se quedaría callado mientras sonreía y miraba disimuladamente a Carly mientras ella sólo sonreía con timidez, tratando de ocultar sus impulsos de abrazarlo en ese mismo momento. Nadie se daba cuenta que la única chica que ocupa ese lugar en el corazón del Rey, era la misma chica que le ayudo hace mucho tiempo a salir de aquel abismo que un día estuvo perdido y que no sabía como salir de ese lugar. La única luz que siempre le ayudaría, aunque estuvieran lejos, aunque se vieran unas cuántas veces en el futuro. Sabían que su futuro era estar juntos. Que algún día volverían a estar juntos, caminar tomados de la mano y sonriendo sin ninguna pena. Sin la necesidad de ocultar lo que ambos sentían.

**-Porque eres la chica que quiero a mi lado**

Fue lo que Jack le dijo esa misma tarde que vio al mismo arrodillado, aquella mirada llena de decisión y una sonrisa tímida en su rostro, un hermoso anillo adornaba el dedo de Carly. En el momento que sus vidas unirían y tal vez en algún futuro, harían su familia un poco más grande pero eso sólo sería más adelante, aún no querían apresurar las cosas. Disfrutarian de aquellas tardes juntos, de las noches donde podían dormir juntos, abrazados y con la tranquilidad de que están donde pertenecen.

Porque Carly y Jack merecían estar juntos. El cariño era muy notorio en ambos y aunque a veces lo querían ocultar, realmente se preocupaban por el otro. El Rey ya tenía a su Reina, aquella chica entrometida que se ganó su corazón desde hace tiempo.

**Ella era la Reina que realmente quería a su lado para toda su vida.**

* * *

**¡Muchas gracias por leer!**

**Hay unas ilustraciones en Pixiv donde se muestran los futuros hijos de Yusei y Aki como de Jack y Carly. Son realmente hermosos, justo ahora no recuerdo como se llama pero ellos son hermosos. ¡Demasiado hermosos! Espero en algún futuro, escribir más de ellos. Tal vez tarde un poco más en subir pero prometo que voy a subir alguna otra historia de mi YGO! Favorito.**

**No olviden seguirme en mi página de Facebook : Anzuzu Dragneel.**

**El Link de mi página, como el demás redes sociales, la encuentran en mi perfil de fanfiction.**

**Por cada comentario el escritor desvelado tendrá una gran sonrisa en su rostro y más energías al seguir escribiendo.**

**¡Nos vemos a la próxima!**

* * *

**Atte.: AnZuZu Dragneel**

**Fecha: Lunes 22 de Julio de 2019**


End file.
